fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Mr. Mondo auf des Dibbuks Spuren/Auf nach Prag!
__TOC__ Auf nach Prag! Zwischenspiel im Reich des Spuks Im Reich des Spuks hatte Akkim Samaran die Macht des Würfels benutzt, um den echten Dibbuk, den er so gerne haben wollte, endlich zu lokalisieren, und der Würfel des Unheils hatte ihn diesmal nicht enttäuscht. "Prag also, die Goldene Stadt des Rabbi Loew!" Samaran lächelte kalt vor sich hin. "Eigentlich lag es ja nahe... und diesmal werden mir dieser Doktor und seine Bälger nicht in die Quere kommen! - Meine Rache mag ins Leere gelaufen sein, aber den Dibbuk, den werde ich mir holen, ohne dass man mir dazwischen funkt!" Vielleicht würde er dann mit dem echten Dibbuk als Unterstützung einen zweiten blutigen Rachefeldzug gegen seine Feinde führen, und dieser würde, davon war der teuflische Perser überzeugt, mehr Erfolg haben, als der erste... In Prag hatte sich in den vergangenen Monaten und Wochen verdammt viel verändert, politisch und auch gesellschaftlich. Nach der DDR, Ungarn und Polen war auch die CSSR von der friedlichen Revolution erfaßt worden. - Die starre sozialistische Ordnung existierte nicht mehr, und die neuen Machthaber, die ehemaligen Dissidenten, hatten die Zügel noch nicht all zu fest in der Hand... für einen Schurken wie Samaran ein besonders günstiger Zeitpunkt, um zuzuschlagen, jetzt, wo ihm die Securité die tschechische Version der Stasi, keine Schwierigkeiten mehr machen konnte, und die Beamten der Volkspolizei, der Gendarmerie oder der Miliz in der Stadt an der Moldau mehr mit ihrer eigenen jüngeren Vergangenheit beschäftigt waren, als mit den Aufgaben, die sie eigentlich hätten wahrnehmen sollen. Allerdings brauchte er Helfer, wenn er sich den Dibbuk holen wollte, und die Terroristen, die er in Beirut angeheuert hatte, standen ihm ja nicht mehr zur Verfügung. Am Besten wären natürlich solche gewesen, die sich in Prag auskannten. Er bat den Spuk - gedanklich, und durch den Würfel - um Unterstützung, und der dämonische Schattenfürst war bereit, sie ihm zu gewähren. - Egal, ob seine jüngste Aktion in München gerade wieder daneben gegangen war, oder nicht - Akkim Samaran war sein Vasall, und den ließ er nicht im Regen stehen. Als ihn der Verbrecher rief, zeigte er sich ihm persönlich, in seiner üblichen Gestalt: Die dunkle, schwarz-violette Kutte, ausgefüllt von amorphem Schatten, in dem dort, wo das «Gesicht» lag, 2 tiefrote Augen glühten, tauchte vor ihm aus dem Nebel auf. "Du hast mich gerufen, Samaran?" "Ja, Meister, ich brauche Unterstützung, um mir den Dibbuk aus Prag zu holen!" "In München hast Du versagt..." grollte der Schattendämon. "Die Umstände waren gegen mich - und der Würfel führte mich auf eine falsche Spur..." versuchte sich der Perser kleinlaut zu verteidigen. "Schiebe die Schuld nicht auf den Würfel..." Der Spuk schwebte ein Stück auf Akkim Samaran zu, was diesen veranlasste, den Kopf noch tiefer zwischen die Schultern zu ziehen. "Nein, es lag auch an diesen Terroristen... sie waren einfach unfähig!...und dann noch dieser dämliche Unfall..." der dämonische Gangster bemühte sich, demütig und unterwürfig zu klingen, wusste er doch, dass der Spuk Versager einfach in Schatten verwandeln konnte, nur in dem er seinen magischen Keim durch eine kleine Berührung übertrug. "Ich werde Dir für Deinen Ausflug nach Prag Helfer zur Seite stellen, Akkim Samaran!" "Danke, Meister..." "Ich werde Dir zwei meiner Diener an die Hand geben... einen Rumänen, der Dir damals den Tipp gab, dass dieser widerwärtige Dr. Mondo schon im Karpatenstaat aktiv geworden war, als Du noch damit beschäftigt gewesen bist, Deine Kampfrobotter zu verhökern..." "Erinnere mich bitte nicht an dieses Fiasko..." Samaran sah zum Spuk auf, um dann gleich wieder die Augen niederzuschlagen. "Dein Fiasko..." tönte der Spuk. "Mein Mann, der Securist aus Bukarest, konnte nichts dafür!" "Natürlich nicht..." "Der 2. wird mein derzeitiger Diener in der goldenen Stadt Prag selbst sein. Er wird Dir mit seiner Ortskenntnis sicherlich nützen..." "Danke, Meister...!" Samaran verneigte sich tief, und hätte sich fast nach orientalischer Manier vor seinem Herrn und Mentor flach auf die Erde geworfen, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben, weil der Untergrund aus kantigen Gesteinstrümmern und grauem Staub bestand, was weder seinen Händen noch seinem Anzug zuträglich gewesen wäre... ...und in München: Der Polizeischutz für Mondos Freunde Kongre und Braddock in München und Kletterborn war derweil wieder aufgehoben worden, da die Behörden mit keinem Angriff mehr rechnete. Der ETA-Terrorist und der Ire wurden 2 Tage nach Samarans mißlungenem Rachefeldzug verhaftet, als sie versuchten, mit einem aus einem Münchner Parkhaus gestohlenen Lamborghini am Grenzübergang bei Weil am Rhein in die Schweiz einzureisen. Sie hatten überhaupt nicht versucht, die letzten Befehle ihres Auftraggebers und Bosses Samaran auszuführen, und es vorgezogen, sich abzusetzen, um ihren «Lohn» zu kassieren, ohne noch einen weiteren Anschlag zu verüben... Meutrier wollte in München seiner Angestellten, die bei Samarans feigem Angriff auf den Schönheitssalon so schwer verletzt worden war, möglichst bald mit seiner Kunst als plastischer Chirurg helfen. Zu seinem Leidwesen musste er vom Chef der Chirurgie des Krankenhauses rechts der Isar hören, dass eine erste Operation wegen des verletzungsbedingten Traumas frühestens in 3 Wochen durchgeführt werden könne. - Und ob sie dann vom medizinischen Standpunkt aus schon zu vertreten sei, wäre ebenfalls fraglich. Im Klartext hieß das, dass der französische Doktor vorläufig nichts tun konnte, um ihr zu helfen. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er gerne mit Dr. Mondo und Mex nach Prag reisen wollte, als der Nervenarzt ihm von den neuen Erkenntnissen bezüglich des ersten Dibbuks, den Samaran nicht bekommen durfte, berichtete. Er hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass Jaques ebenfalls mitfahren wollte. "Und wir?" fragten Cosimo und Cosima, als sie alle zusammen bei Mondo im Sanatorium in einem der Konferenzräume saßen. "Ihr zwei wollt auch mit nach Prag fahren?" auf Meutriers Gesicht war deutlich abzulesen, dass er von dem Wunsch der beiden nicht eben begeistert war. "Bitte Onkel... in Prag waren wir noch nie! - Und Jaques nehmt Ihr doch auch mit!" "Euer Vetter ist ja auch ein ganzes Stückchen älter als Ihr beide!" wandte der Schönheitschirurg ein. "Wir sind doch keine Kleinkinder mehr!" Cosimo sah seinen Onkel trotzig an. "Aber es wird unter Umständen sehr gefährlich!" Meutriers Argumente - mochten sie auch sachlich durch aus zutreffend sein - trafen bei den beiden Blondschöpfen auf taube Ohren. "Wir können schon auf uns acht geben, und wir sind auch ganz bestimmt vorsichtig..." Cosima sah ihn bettelnd an. "Und wir werden immer auf Dich und den Doktor und auf Vetter Jaques hören...!" Meutrier wechselte einen genervten Blick mit Mondo, aber der Nervenarzt meinte nur: "Es ist Deine Entscheidung, Pierre...!" "Na schön!" gab sich dieser geschlagen. "Ihr könnt mit nach Prag reisen. - Aber wenn wir dort sind, werdet Ihr Euch genau so verhalten, wie ich es Euch sage! Ihr tut nichts unüberlegtes, unternehmt auf keinen Fall irgend etwas auf eigene Faust, und geht nirgendwo alleine hin, wenn ich es Euch nicht ausdrücklich erlaube! - Klar?" "Das versprechen wir Dir, Onkel Pierre!" riefen die beiden Geschwister wie aus einem Mund. - Also war es beschlossene Sache, dass Meutriers beide Neffen, seine Nichte und Mondos Adoptivsohn Mex die beiden Wissenschaftler nach Prag begleiten würden. So besprachen sie alle gemeinsam die Einzelheiten der geplanten Reise. Zimmer im Intourist-Hotel zu buchen, stellte keine große Schwierigkeit da, Mondo war in verschiedene Reisebüros der bayrischen Landeshauptstadt gut bekannt, so das er die entsprechenden Reservierungen auch noch in letzter Minute bekam. Was das Touristenvisum betraf, so konnte man sich das jetzt einfach beim Grenzübertritt in den Paß stempeln lassen. Am Tag darauf rief dann noch Manuelo bei Mondo im Sanatorium an. Sein Adoptiv- bzw. Pflegevater Shawn Braddock hatte eine Einladung zu einem Kongress mit Diskussionsforum und Leistungsschau der «Gewerbsmäßigen Kleintierzüchter und Halter im Bereich der EU» in Frankreich erhalten, und der Junge wollte von Mex wissen, ob er Lust hätte, für eine Weile zu ihm nach Kletterborn zu kommen um ihm ein Bisschen Gesellschaft zu leisten. - Wenn nicht, könnte er ja auch mal ein paar Tage den jungen Mexikaner im Sanatorium in Murrenbach besuchen, falls der Doktor nichts dagegen hätte... Als Manuelo hörte, daá Mondo, Mex, Meutrier, Jacko sowie dessen Cousin und Cousine nach Prag wollten, um den alten Dibbuk Nr. 1 zu kassieren, war es für ihn sofort klar, dass er dabei sein wollte. "Und ich hätte gedacht, nach unserem ägyptischen Abenteuer hättest Du von Akkim Samaran gründlich die Nase voll..." knurrte Mondo durch die Leitung. "Klar! - Aber das ist doch nur um so mehr ein Grund, diesem Satan in Menschengestalt wieder mal auf die ungewaschenen Finger zu hauen!" meinte der portugiesische Junge. Seine Flapsigkeit durfte jedoch nicht darüber hinweg täuschen, dass er wenn es hart auf hart kam zuverlässiger war als mancher Erwachsene. "Meinetwegen, wenn Shawn nichts dagegen hat...?" "Den können wir nicht mehr fragen, ist heute Morgen samt seinen meisten Bienenkästen gen' Rouen abgerauscht!" Mondo hatte das Gefühl das Grinsen des Buben durch den Telefonhörer direkt zu spüren. "Na schön... sei' s drum: Du bist dabei, wenn Du es unbedingt so willst! Schnapp Dir Dein Rad, und komm am besten sofort her, damit wir über die Einzelheiten reden können!" "Danke Doc...!" Manuelo legte auf. "Wenn das so weitergeht, könnte ich die Pragreise auf des Dibbuks Spuren gleich als Klassenfahrt aufziehen..." sagte Mex' Adoptivvater zu sich selbst, als ihn der portugiesische Junge nicht mehr hören konnte. Der junge Mexikaner, der die letzten Worte mitgehört hatte, betrat Mondos Büro. "Manuelo kommt also auch mit?" er lachte hell auf. "Das ist wirklich stark! - Dann sind wir diesmal in der Überzahl und der Teufel Samaran hat gegen uns absolut Zero Chance! - Wenn er klug wäre, würde er sich im heimischen Persien in irgend ein Felsloch verkriechen, und in Prag uns das Feld überlassen..." "Junge, Dein Optimismus in allen Ehren, aber Akkim Samaran ist ganz gewiss nicht dumm. Er ist hoch intelligent, ein verbrecherisches Genie, immer dicht am Wahnsinn und gerade deshalb nicht zu unterschätzen! - Was uns in Prag erwartet ist bestimmt kein Spaziergang!" dämpfte der Doktor die Euphorie seines Adoptivsohns. Wie hart es dann allerdings im Endeffekt wirklich wurde, konnte natürlich auch Mondo nicht ahnen... Und los geht's! Sie waren mit Meutriers Lieferwagen gefahren. Von München bis zur Grenze der CSFR, der Tschechoslowakischen Föderativen Republik, wie der Staatsname neuerdings offiziell lautete, war es nicht weit, und weder Mondo noch seine Freunde wollten sich auf die Fahrpläne der staatlichen Eisenbahnen eines Landes verlassen, das sich gerade im Umbruch befand. An der Grenze waren die Veränderungen deutlich zu spüren. Die Grenzstadt Bayrisch Eisenstein quoll vor Fahrzeugen östlicher und westlicher Fabrikate über, und an allen Straßenecken boten fliegende Händler allerlei Ramsch an. Die Abfertigung ging trotz alledem (zumindest in von West nach Ost) weit aus schneller vonstatten, als das zu realsozialistischen Zeiten vorstellbar gewesen wäre. Man merkte, den Beamten (die noch die alten Uniformen in ihrem unbequemen und steifen Schnitt und mit den typischen Blech- und Messingabzeichen trugen) deutlich an, dass sie mit ihrer neuen Aufgabenstellung in der postkommunistischen Tschechoslowakei so ihre Probleme hatten. "Gute Fahrt..." wurde ihnen gewünscht, nach dem die Visa in die Pässe gestempelt worden waren. Das Verkehrschaos, das schon auf der deutschen Seite der Grenze erschreckend gewesen war schien im tschechischen Zelzna Ruda noch wüster zu werden. - Ein subjektiver Eindruck, wie Meutrier meinte, weil die Straßen in der Stadt östlich der Grenze schmaler und in schlechterem Zustand waren. Es war eindeutig vernünftig, zuzusehen, dass sie den überfüllten Ort so rasch wie möglich in Richtung Prag verließen. Eine Brotzeit konnten sie unterwegs irgendwo in einem bufet oder hostinec (der landessprachlichen Bezeichnung für Gasthaus) an der Überlandstraße machen und außerdem hatten sie schließlich in Prag eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Mondo fuhr, und ließ sich später von Meutrier ablösen. Die Kids sahen aus dem Fenster und ließen die Landschaft an sich vorbeiziehen. Im Übrigen vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Singen. Manuelo hatte seine Mandoline dabei, auf der er seine Freunde begleitete. Mit Liedern wie «Wem Gott will rechte Gunst erweisen...», «Es gibt nichts schön'res als zu marschieren... » oder auch «In einem Polenstädtchen...» verging die Zeit wie im Fluge und der Doktor und der Schönheitschirurg ließen es sich nicht nehmen, mitzusingen... "Es folgt ein Zwischenspiel in Prag." Kategorie:Mr. Mondo-Geschichten